1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sprinklers of the type normally employed in fire extinguishing sprinkler systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical sprinkler to which the anti-lodgement bail may be readily applied is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,150 wherein a strut a lever and a fusible element assembly is positioned between the deflector and the closure cap of the sprinkler.
The present invention adds an anti-lodgement bail or guard to the strut of the sprinkler which prevents it from lodging against the deflector of the sprinkler and thereby avoids the undesirable spray pattern which occurs when the strut lodges against the deflector.